


simmer down and pucker up

by convenientmisfires



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/pseuds/convenientmisfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby, Marcus, and Raven deal with the erratic weather patterns on Earth in their own special ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simmer down and pucker up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



Weather on the ground never made much sense. They’d studied the seasons and various Earth climates in Earth Skills 101, but a nuclear apocalypse tends to change all of that. The weather patterns are now a bit erratic and unpredictable. Which would explain why Camp Jaha is in the middle of a heat wave--in January. It also explains why Marcus Kane and several other members of the camp are currently chopping wood; they were never sure when they were going to need to replenish their kindling supply.

 

The heat seems to be everywhere, even in the shadow of the Ark where Abby sits sorting through a box of books they’d salvaged from Mount Weather. It seems to envelope everything. Though, the blush creeping up Abby’s neck is less from the heat, and more from watching Marcus swing an ax for the past 10 minutes. That was when Raven had left her to go get the two of them a couple of water bottles. They’d gotten about halfway through their third box, and Abby had every intention to keep making progress while Raven was gone, but now that she was no longer sitting across from her, Abby had a clear view across the thirty or so feet to where Marcus and the others were building up their supply of firewood. And, well, it was kind of hard to look anywhere else when that was an option.

 

She watches his arms bring the ax up again and again, swinging it down and breaking apart block after block of wood with apparent ease.

 

Abby bites her lip.

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice tells her to get back to work. And to her credit she tries: she pulls the next book from the box to be sorted. But the sound of cracking wood and Marcus’ grunts draw her attention again, and she ends up staring at him. Again.

 

And that’s how Raven finds her when she comes back a few minutes later, flushed and focused, but not on the book in her hand.

 

“Abby, what are you doing? Are you okay? You haven’t even moved since I left. What are you--” Abby shushes her, as if she’ll be caught if they talk too loud.

 

She looks up at Raven somewhat apologetically, but she can hardly hide the smirk on her lips as she motions for her to come sit next to her on the bench she’s currently occupying.

 

“Come here.” Abby pats the place next to her, and Raven sits. Raven looks confused at first, but she does as she’s told, planting herself heavily in the heat next to Abby. Abby nods in Marcus’ direction, and suddenly Raven gets what all of the fuss was about.

 

“Oh.” She says, and the smirk on Abby’s face is obvious now.

 

“Mhmm,” is all Abby manages in reply. Raven hands her one of the bottles of water she’d brought without looking away.

 

The three of them were sort of the best kept secret in Camp Jaha. They’d been together for months now, and as far as they knew, nobody had a clue. Sure, there were plenty of rumors about Abby and Marcus floating around; it’d been impossible to hide the shift in their relationship from sworn enemies, to allies, to friends. Talk always followed that sort of change: Abby knows of at least two different betting pools going around for when exactly they’d get together. Raven’s been skewing both pools off their trail almost as long as she’s been sleeping with the two of them.  

 

Sweat beads on both Abby and Raven’s skin as they sit watching Marcus work. There are others, too: Bellamy Blake swings his ax just a few feet from Marcus, with as much (or more) vigor. But, the two of them only have eyes for the scruffy chancellor that shares their bed. Abby actually whimpers audibly when the heat becomes too much for Marcus and he pulls his dark shirt up, over his head, and off.

 

“Is this a joke? What does he think he’s doing?” Raven twists the cap off of her water bottle with enough sarcastic rage that it ends up rolling somewhere under the table. Abby quickly opens her own bottle, suddenly in desperate need of a drink.

 

The muscles of Marcus’ back work and flex and shine with sweat in the sunlight, and the sight is mesmerizing. Abby sits up a little straighter, squirming slightly in her seat and hopes Raven doesn’t notice, but of course she does.

 

“Its...it’s too hot out here,” Abby says trying to play off her very obvious arousal. She’s quickly worked herself up to a dangerous level, overwhelmed by the heat, the view, and Raven’s proximity. She can feel Raven’s eyes on her, can tell she’s trying to determine just how turned on Abby actually is. She breathes deeply, slowly calming down a little, and takes another gulp of water, eyes still on Marcus as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

 

Raven leans down under the guise of adjusting her brace, but out of the corner of her eye Abby sees her quickly taking in their surroundings. Apparently, Raven decides their little alcove against the Ark and the table full of books is enough cover, because the next thing Abby feels is Raven’s hand resting high on her thigh.

 

“Raven…” her tone has warning in it, but it loses some of its power in how low and breathless it comes out. “You’re not helping.”

 

“Actually Abby, I think that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

 

Raven’s hand slips higher up Abby’s thigh, slowly sliding between her legs, scratching her nails over the inseam of Abby’s jeans. Abby squirms and presses her thighs together, trying to keep Raven’s hand from going any higher. She chances a look at Raven then, and the wicked delight on the her face has Abby’s breath quickening, her face giving away a bit of her desperation.

 

“Don’t look at me we’ll get caught. Watch him.”

 

Abby lets out a quiet whine through her nose, but she does as she’s told. She turns her eyes back to Marcus, her thighs parting slightly--almost of their own free will--to let Raven’s hand continue. Raven presses against the apex of her thighs and Abby can’t help but groan, her eyes slipping shut, biting her lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

 

“Come on, Abby. Where’s your poker face, do you want everyone to know how you really feel about Kane’s arms?”

 

Abby forces her eyes open, glaring at Raven before turning back to watch Marcus, her hips rocking almost imperceptibly against the pressure of Raven’s fingers. She lets out a shaky breath through parted lips as she watches Marcus, his arms flexing as he lifts the ax again and again. She really does like his arms, she thinks. _Dammit, Raven_. Abby thinks about the way his arms flex when he holds himself above her, whimpering quietly and working herself harder against Raven’s hand as the Marcus in her mind wraps his arms around her and presses her against the wall in her quarters. Raven’s hand moves faster between her legs and the image in her mind changes: she’s watching them now, her own hand moving desperately between her legs as Marcus thrusts into Raven from behind, his arms wrapped around her, holding her against him so that Abby can watch the two of them.

 

She lets one of her hands fall to her lap as Marcus lifts another piece of wood onto his chopping block, brushing her fingers against the back of Raven’s hand, encouraging her. Abby glances around the camp quickly--no one’s watching them. Though, if anyone were to look their way, it’d raise suspicion: the books on the table have long since been forgotten, and her continued oogling of Marcus is bound to be obvious. She decides she doesn’t care as she unbuttons and unzips her jeans, spreading her legs, her thigh pressing against Raven’s.

 

“Abby, here?”  Raven’s clearly surprised by her latest move, but she started this and Abby thinks if she doesn’t come soon, they’re definitely going to get caught.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

There’s a desperate edge to her voice and she whimpers gratefully as Raven slides her hand down her pants. Skilled fingers find her clit quickly, stroking in swift circles before slipping lower. Abby clenches hard around Raven’s fingers, her lips parting and her breath coming in quick gasps as she rocks her hips against Raven’s hand. To Abby’s credit, she leans forward doing her best to hide the angle of Raven’s arm as her palm grinds a delicious friction against her clit.

 

She watches Marcus with heavy lidded eyes and decides they’re definitely going to have to have a talk about him taking his shirt off in public, if this is what happens. Suddenly, Bellamy Blake walks into her line of sight and her brow furrows as he says something to Marcus, and then a jolt of fear and excitement shoots through her as Bellamy nods in their direction and Marcus turns to face them.

 

“Raven,” the desperation in Abby’s tone gets her attention, her fingers moving faster.

 

Thankfully, Bellamy walks off in the direction of the Cantina, appearing to have not noticed anything besides Marcus having a bit of audience. But Marcus’ eyes narrow slightly before he smirks, looking her right in the eye and she _knows_ he knows exactly what they’re doing. The look on his face makes her blush bright red, and she feels like she’s soaking Raven’s hand. He starts to walk towards them and Abby feels like she’s on fire.

 

“Raven, hurry please-- _oh god_ \--he’s coming over here.”

 

“Yeah, well so are you. Come on, Abby, do it.”

 

She feels Raven thrust her fingers as deep as she can at this angle and suddenly she’s coming apart in the middle of camp while Marcus watches. She can’t take her eyes off of him.

 

“Shit,” Abby breathes, suddenly all too aware of everything. Raven slides her hand out of her pants, wiping her fingers against her own jeans and smirking as she watches Abby. Abby breaks eye contact with Marcus, giving up any pretense she has left and refastening her pants just before he saunters up next to them.

 

“Can I get some of that?” Marcus nods toward her open water bottle, half drunk on the table. She wants to wipe that smirk off his face, but she can barely catch her breath to glare at him. Raven leans over her and hands Marcus the water.

 

“How’s it coming over there?” Raven quips, and Abby turns to stare at her, eyes wide. _Honestly_ , she thinks, _this must be what hell is like_. She feels herself blushing from head to toe.

 

“Not bad, not as good as it seems to be coming over here though.” Marcus licks his lips. His eyes have that same delighted, wicked glint to them that Raven’s had earlier, and Abby can’t take it anymore. She squeezes Raven’s thigh and moves to stand, eyes raking over Marcus’ chest before she leans into his space.

 

“I think it’s time for a break,” she smirks at him, enjoying the way he falters as she brushes against him when she turns back toward Raven. “I’ll be in my quarters.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a beautiful, warm day when Raven finally manages to get Abby and Marcus out of camp without raising any suspicions. Well, almost--she had to give Bellamy two bottles of moonshine to make sure they had a crisis free day, and  to keep him from asking questions. She’s fairly sure if anyone even has the slightest idea that the three of them are together, it’s Bellamy. He’s good friends with both herself and Marcus, and he and Abby have gotten friendlier since Clarke’s departure. Bellamy’s a good guy, though, and she knows he’ll keep their secret.

 

Raven’s practically giddy with excitement by the time they reach the woods. It’s early afternoon, and the sunlight filters through the leaves, making everything seem brighter, more colorful.

 

“Raven, where exactly are we going?” Abby asks, for the third time today.

 

Marcus laughs slightly as they walk further into the woods, but Raven can tell he’s just as curious as Abby. She’d been very careful about her surprise. In fact, she’s pretty sure the only other person that even knows about the place she’s taking them is Bellamy. They’d caught sight of a shock of pink amidst the green of the forest on a supply run a few weeks ago, taking a minor detour because they were ahead of schedule, anyway. They’d discovered several rows of trees with small pink buds beginning to bloom.

 

Actually, come to think of it, it’d been Bellamy that had given her the idea for her little surprise. She’d thank him with a block of that chocolate Abby had stashed away when they got home.

 

“You’ll see.” Raven smirks around her answer and Abby narrows her eyes at her.

 

Her excitement is infectious, though, and she sees that Abby can’t help but smile after watching her for a moment. Abby lets the question go, seemingly content to just be with them and trust Raven. It’s one of the things Raven loves about Abby--the way she trusts her almost implicitly. Abby likes to be in control, likes to know what’s going on, but even since the beginning of their relationship, she’s had complete faith in Raven.

 

“Can we at least help you carry that?” Marcus eyes the rather full backpack Raven insisted she take herself when they left. He’d never make her feel inadequate about her leg, but it’s obvious that he feels useless walking out here empty handed while Raven hauls everything around.

 

“Actually, yes.” She takes off the pack and hands it to Abby who looks confused for a second, but begins to shoulder the pack anyway. “No peeking!”

 

“Raven, what are you--” Marcus protests before realization dawns on his face as Raven comes to stand behind him. He crouches down so she can grab onto his shoulders and hoist herself onto his back. His hands are warm and strong under her thighs as he stands, holding her securely. Marcus has a way of making everyone feel safe and Raven smiles as she settles her weight against him.

 

“Which way?” Abby says, as she moves in front of them.

 

Raven takes a quick glance at their surroundings before giving directions.

 

“Straight for about thirty more yards and then we’re gonna need to go left. I’ll tell you when to turn.”

 

Abby and Marcus follow her instructions readily, for which she’s grateful after having to practically drag them out of camp with the promise that everything would be fine if they just took one day off. They fill the next half hour with talk of the things they’d done all week when they hadn’t been together.

 

“Stop!”

 

Raven startles them mid conversation, but she knows that they’re about to come over the small hill that will give up her surprise. She hops down from Marcus’ back, missing the contact almost immediately. Holding out her hand for the pack she’d given Abby, Raven moves to stand facing them.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“Honestly, Raven what is going on? Did you bring us out here to kill us?” The amused excitement is evident in Abby’s voice as she tries one last time to get Raven to tell her what all the fuss is about.

 

“Just do it, okay?” She turns away from them and holds out a hand to each of them, smiling when she feels warm fingers entwined with her own. She checks to make sure they’re not looking before leading them the last few feet over the hill and down the low slope into a meadow of cherry trees in full bloom.

 

Raven takes a deep breath and she can’t stop her grin when both Abby and Marcus squeeze her hands in response.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

“Oh.” The awe in Marcus’ voice takes Raven by surprise as she hears Abby gasp beside her.

 

The cherry blossoms are a vibrant shade of pink, so beautiful and delicate compared to the rest of the greens and browns that command the forest outside this small haven. The trees are shorter than the surrounding woods, the branches reaching out to tangle with each other and create a canopy several feet above their heads at its peak. When Raven had first seen the small orchard, the flowers had barely begun to bloom; now they’re everywhere, making the meadow feel secluded from the rest of the world.

 

Raven lets each of them go as they wander further into the small sanctuary she’s found for them while she opens her pack and begins setting up. She pulls out a large quilt and spreads it across the ground before pulling out a series of metal tins from the bottom of the bag, along with several bottles of water, and one of moonshine. Once she’s set everything out on the quilt, she toes off her boots and sets them to the side with her pack, unsnapping her brace to pile along with them. She looks up to find Abby watching Marcus with something akin to reverence as he brushes his fingers against the soft pink petals.

 

“Raven, this is beautiful.” Marcus’ voice is full of emotion and his eyes glisten as he turns back to her. “Thank you.”

 

Raven’s heart swells and she blushes. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to the feeling of being so completely loved by both Abby and Marcus.

 

She coughs and looks away, arranging the metal tins on the center of the quilt. Abby kneels beside her and takes her boots off before climbing all the way on to the pallet Raven’s created.

 

“Raven, what is all this?” The teasing is gone from her voice, replaced by an open tenderness.

 

Marcus moves to unlace his boots and join them before Raven reveals her final surprise.

 

“Well, you guys are, uh well, I just wanted to--” She breaks off, smiling she can’t remember being this happy in a long time, maybe ever. “Whenever, I find something new, the first thing I want to do is tell the two of you about it. If someone had told me a year ago that I’d come to Earth, go to war, and somehow have fallen for Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane, I’d have tried to float them. But here we are, and I can’t imagine a life without the two of you in it. So I, uh...well, I made a picnic and a day trip, since dating the Chancellors doesn’t really allow for a lot of vacation time.”

 

Abby and Marcus both laugh as Raven finishes talking, their eyes alight with love and admiration as she begins taking the lids off of the metal tins she’d laid out between them. Each contains a different treat: things they’d found inside Mount Weather, and things they’d begun to grow themselves. Abby’s eyes light up at the various delicacies as Raven tosses the lids back into her pack and uncaps the bottle of moonshine.

 

“You are so incredible, Raven Reyes.”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty great. You two are kind of amazing too, I guess.” She says it with a wink as she passes the bottle to Marcus.

 

The sun sinks lower in the sky as they eat, drink, and laugh. Later, when Abby kisses her, she tastes like strawberries, and Marcus’ hands are soft and warm as he undoes the button of her jeans. The setting sun makes the whole meadow glow, and Raven’s never felt more alive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Summer brings almost weekly thunderstorms to Camp Jaha. They frighten a lot of the people from the Ark with all the rain and wind and noise, but Marcus quickly decides he loves them. The first time he sees a thunderstorm, it reminds him of Abby; a sheer force of nature that changes something in the air and in him. Now, they make him think of Raven too, especially the lightning. Raven is like a live wire: her touch is like electricity, she wakes him up.

 

Marcus sits on Abby’s bed. He’s leaning back against the wall with a book in one hand, the other resting lightly over Raven’s rib cage, his thumb brushing absently against the underside of her breasts. Raven’s lying next to him on her back using his leg as a pillow while they both read through different books they’d salvaged from Mount Weather. Raven’s absolutely devouring some book about dinosaurs while he works his way through a poetry anthology. Raven smirked at his choice, something about her eyes telling him she’d seen this book before, and he makes a mental note to ask her about it sometime.

 

Abby’s still working in medical when he hears the pitter patter of rain beginning to fall against the roof of the Ark. He smiles softly as the rain picks up, falling heavier and faster against the metal roof. There’s another reason he likes thunderstorms: Abby’s not exactly quiet in bed, and the thunder and rain have a particularly spectacular way of soundproofing the Ark. When it rains, Abby can be as loud as she wants.

 

He checks his watch as he sees the first lightning strike somewhere in the distance, lighting up the entire sky. Abby should be home by now. She stayed later tonight than usual to finish an inventory with Jackson, and as the thunder rolls through the camp, he thinks he might just march down to Medical and bring her home himself.

 

He doesn’t have to though as the next flash of lightning brings a very soaked Abby rushing into her quarters, locking the door behind her.  Raven sits up next to him and hands him her book. He places them both on the end table by the bed, no longer requiring their distraction for the night.

 

“Abby, what happened?”

 

Marcus stands and walks over to a small cabinet in the far corner of the room.

 

“Well, you see, honey, it’s raining.”  He hears Raven snort from the bed and he rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, I know, thank you. How did you manage to get so much of it all over you?” He plucks a towel from the bottom of the cabinet and turns back to her.

 

Raven’s moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She doesn’t get up, her brace and pants having been discarded hours ago when she had climbed in bed next to him.

 

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” He watches Raven tug at the waist of Abby’s pants, pulling her to stand between her legs, and he thinks that Raven always has the best ideas.

 

“Well I thought I could get here faster if I just ran across the space between here and Medical, rather than walking all the way around through the Ark, and I did. It just started pouring before I made it all the way back.”

 

He walks back over to stand behind Abby and tosses the towel onto the bed. She’s drenched, but her skin is warm as he slides his hands under her shirt and against her sides, dragging it up her body. Raven already has her jeans undone, and Abby’s done her own part to get her clothes off by toeing off her shoes and kicking them under the bed.

 

He gets her shirt over her head, groaning as Abby bends slightly at the waist, pressing her ass back against him as she and Raven push the heavy fabric of her pants down her legs. The wet denim sticks to her legs and he’s thankful she’d forgone the jacket she normally wears when she left this morning. Abby’s bra ends up somewhere on the floor at the end of the bed when he tosses it with no particular direction in mind. He kisses her neck, and she tastes like summer and water as he slides his hands under her threadbare underwear and sends them down her legs. Abby kicks off both items when they reach her feet, and Marcus watches the hungry look in Raven’s eyes as she leans in to kiss the damp skin of Abby’s abdomen.

 

Abby’s braid sends rivulets of rainwater down over her chest and Marcus feels Abby relax back against him as Raven chases the water droplets with her tongue. Abby’s got one hand in Raven’s hair, and she uses her free hand to tug at the shoulder of Marcus’ shirt.

 

“Off,” she tells him, leaning her head back against his shoulder, kissing his neck and nuzzling her face against the scratchy softness of his beard. He complies readily, tossing his shirt over his head and pushing his own pants down his legs. Abby uses both hands to tug Raven’s shirt up and he hears Raven groan at having to stop kissing her, even for a moment.

 

Marcus takes the towel, wrapping it around her braid, soaking up some of the moisture from her hair, and then he skims it down her body before tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Raven's underwear ends up in the same pile as she scoots back on the bed and Marcus watches Abby climb over her, sliding her thigh between Raven’s legs and straddling Raven’s good leg. He gets on the bed next to them on his knees as Abby kisses Raven, grinding against her thigh.

 

Raven catches his eye as Abby moves to kiss down her neck.

 

“I’m pretty sure I learned something in Earth Skills about shared body heat being important in this sort of situation.”

 

Marcus grins and makes his way over their tangled legs to situate himself behind Abby, his hands sliding over her hips, the backs of his fingers brushing against Raven’s skin. Abby gasps as he lifts her and pulls her back against him.

 

Abby nods vigorously as she pushes herself up on her hands and knees above Raven.

 

“As a medical professional I can -- _oh_ \-- attest to the, um, benefits of shared body heat.”

 

Marcus watches the lightning flash outside as the storm carries on outside, and his timing is damn near perfect as he slides into Abby from behind; she moans in time with the thunder that shakes the camp.

 

“I think I could name a few myself,” he smirks, thrusting slowly in and out of her.

 

He sees Raven’s whole face light up as Abby leans her weight onto one side and uses her free hand to slip her fingers between Raven’s legs. As he picks up his pace, so does Abby, and it’s almost as if he’s thrusting into both of them, as their moans mingle with the sound of the storm. Abby leans down to suck at one of Raven’s nipples and he begins to lose rhythm, watching as Raven’s brow furrows in concentration he knows she’s close, can tell Abby is too by the way she’s clenching around him and whimpering against Raven’s skin.

 

He slides his hand down Raven’s thigh to join Abby’s at her center, brushing his thumb against her clit while Abby crooks her fingers inside her over and over. Raven apparently has the same idea as he feels her hand at Abby’s center, brushing swift circles around her clit and against his cock. And like a series of dominos, they come undone one after the other.

 

The rain continues on through the night, even as the thunder and lightning die away. They pile together in bed, not bothering to re-dress after cleaning up. And as Marcus lets the rain lull him to sleep with Abby curled against him on one side and Raven on the other, he thinks thunderstorms are definitely one of his favorite things about Earth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to the OT3 gang. This story has the slightest of references to [Triangulation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4179912) and even though this is for [ChancellorGriffin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin) I want to thank her for letting me play in her sandbox. Special thank you's to [victorias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/victorias/pseuds/victorias) and [Waterfights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfights/pseuds/Waterfights) for endless support, motivation, and for making sure I didn't lose my mind.


End file.
